


o.integerrima

by EriGure



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: Some Souyo drabbles for the First Writings tradition of the New Year.Prompts are in each chapter.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. v.odorata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep. Bonus if one half gets the other to run their through their hair and down their back.  
> For Yosk. I took some liberties with the prompt, as well as the bonus points. Hope you like it!.

They had all decided to gather at the Amagi Inn for their annual house party before heading to the shrine. 

Gathering with the old Investigation Team felt nostalgic - it was as if that eventful year in high school had never really gone away. Despite the different paths they had taken after graduation (and Teddie going back and forth between Junes and the TV world), the team still got on like a house on fire with their usual banter and shenanigans. As Rise was finally allowed free time from acting and going on tours, everyone was treated to an impromptu Risette concert as a belated wedding present for Chie and Yukiko. The newlyweds in question ushered the team to sit in a circle and together they listened to the pop star belting out a variety of tunes from her usual peppy songs from the top of the charts to the more traditional  _ enka _ . 

The trip to the shrine was thankfully less eventful as the adults prayed solemnly in hope for another smooth-sailing year and watched the fireworks under the snow. It was about one o’clock in the morning when Yu and Yosuke bid their friends farewell and headed back to the Dojima Residence. They got home with only enough energy to take off their coats and scarves, and together they laid side by side on the futon with their eyes barely open.

“I miss this.” Yosuke smiled. One hand wandered to touch his fiancé’s cold cheek, his fingers running along the pale, smooth skin. 

“Really?” Yu asked, in a teasing tone. His hand started to rub circles on his partner’s back. “A few years ago someone told me he hated this small backwater town.”

“Urg, that’s not what I mean and you know it,” Yosuke pinched the other man’s cheek, which was responded with a small chuckle. “I miss it here. Being with you, in this room, laying by your side after our study sessions.”

“Technically, we do that a lot more in the city,” Yu pointed out. Yosuke’s hand started running through his hair, massaging his scalp, eliciting a quiet ‘ah that feels good’ from him. 

“Yeah, but it was different,” Yosuke argued, his fingers playing with his partner’s hair. “It was… uh… it just felt... different.”

“New. More awkward. Likely embarrassing,” Yu listed. The tip of his fingers moved languidly across Yosuke’s back, rubbing circles slowly down his spine.

“Yeah. All of that. Y’know,” Yosuke replied in a nonchalant tone, stifling a yawn. “But… it was also quiet. Warm. Felt like it’s just you and me against the world.”

“You were so shy back then, Yosuke…” The circles on his back grew more slowly as Yu closed his eyes. “Don’t go back to being shy on me now… I’ll miss cuddling you…”

“I won’t, I promise.” Yosuke’s slid his hands down to rub his partner’s neck reassuringly, which earned him a small smile in return. “I love you, Yu. I won’t let you go.”

“And I you,” Yu said quietly. 

His hand had stopped moving across Yosuke’s back. Arms wrapped languidly around his fiancé’s waist, bringing them closer ever so slightly. Yu had closed his eyes and fallen asleep; only the steady in-and-out of his breath remained echoing through the quiet night.

Yosuke gave his sleeping partner a small kiss on the nose. To the sound of Yu’s breathing and heartbeat, he, too, lulled himself to sleep.


	2. d.caryophyllus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** One person is doing or talking about something they enjoy greatly whereas their partner just stares at them with a small smile and slight laugh because wow what a cutie their partner is.
> 
> For Leggy. _Kadomatsu_ arrangements and _hanakotoba_ are not my specialty, so I try to be brief. Hope you like it!

Of all the luggage Yosuke expected to prepare for their trip to Inaba for their winter holidays, personalized  _ kadomatsu  _ for each and every member of the IT isn’t among them. Still, Yu was so excited about the idea when he first brought it to the table, Yosuke found himself unable to refuse. After all, how could he ever say no to that bright smile and the twinkling in his partner’s eyes? 

Since Yosuke knew next to nothing about customized  _ kadomatsu  _ aside from the usual pine, bamboo and  _ ume  _ arrangements, he left most of the planning to Yu, volunteering to help his partner organize his plans and buy the necessities. That was until he found out the madman wanted to make every single flower by himself -- even down to the tiniest of detail.

“No,” he said, trying to maintain the finality in his voice.

“B-but…,” his partner was about to retort when Yosuke held a hand up and continued. 

“I understand that you want to make the flowers all by yourself, but we really don’t have time for that,” he said. “Look, why don’t we list all the flowers we need first and then decide which to make and which to buy? That’ll make your life easier.”

Yu still pouted - his face looked so adorable Yosuke almost fell for it - but finally relented. “You’re right,” he huffed, not even trying to hide the disappointment written all over his face, “I’ll see what we can do.”

They sat down at the coffee table, Yosuke flipped his planner open to a blank page and Yu started talking. What was supposed to be a discussion about which genus of flower would be suitable for each member had diverted into a impromptu _kadomatsu_ workshop for two as Yu gave a lecture about their meanings as well as how colours make a huge difference in the message each genus meant to convey. Chin rested on his left hand, Yosuke listened attentively, watching as Yu spoke, eyes twinkling with pure happiness, lips forming into a smile as he spoke and gesticulated freely into the air.

While his partner was not looking, Yosuke cough not help but let out a small chuckle. Honestly, Yu talking about his interest was a lovely sight.  Just as Yosuke almost lost himself in Yu’s recollection of the many endemic flower species of Japan and their meanings, he glanced at the clock on their nightstand.

Shit. How much time had they wasted?

Yosuke looked down at the empty planner, twirling his pencil in his right hand. He could listen to his partner talk about flowers all day long; however, if they kept on at this pace, the collection of _kadomatsu_ might not be ready in December. Yosuke gathered his courage as he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the corner of his partner’s lips. As they parted, he looked straight into Yu’s confused grey eyes, trying so hard to neither blush nor get lost in them.

_ Izanagi above, he was hopeless. _

“As much as I love listening to you talk about  _ hanakotoba _ , partner, we really need to focus,” he tried to maintain a serious tone and felt himself failing. “We, ah, we need to get this done by tomorrow. So I could go to Junes. And, uh, get the stuff you need.”

“Right. Focus.” Yu still had that dazed look on his face, but he seemed to have switched back to work mode. “Okay. For Chie’s we need…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Jan 15th, as the custom went, the IT burned their well-crafted personalized gift. Some things were not meant to be kept, anyway. At least they still had photos to look at.


	3. p.rhoeas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** playful arguing that leads to playful, harmless elbows shoving into their sides while they laugh at each other and themselves.  
> For Ryooj. As usual, I took a few liberties. I hope you like it!

“Pftttt…” Yu was covering his mouth and trying not to laugh out loud, occasionally slipping into chuckles as he tried to speak. “Yosuke… You should’ve seen your face…”

Yosuke stared at his partner with the most deadpan expression he could muster. “At least you’re getting some fun out of this.” He should have brought a mirror, if only to see the abomination his partner has come up with to “decorate” his face. 

_ Hanetsuki  _ was admittedly not as fun when he was on the losing end. Especially when he had no idea what his partner was doing, since Yu took too much time craning his neck and making Yosuke shift his angle to draw on his skin. The ink might fade away eventually, but the lingering embarrassment would haunt him for the rest of the holiday.  At least Yu looked adorable trying to hold his laughter like this.

“Oh Izanagi… pfttthahaha...” Yu was now clutching his stomach with both arms, his breath came out in ragged wheezes. “Hang on, I need to take a picture of this.”

“Go ahead.” Yosuke tried to maintain nonchalant, “Laugh at my misery, why don’t you.”

“I’m sorry… pfttt…,” Yu fiddled with his phone, trying to hold up his smartphone while guffawing, “I-it’s just… pfttt… it’s so funny, I can’t help it.”

“No, you’re not.” Yosuke admonished fondly and rested his hands on his hips, waiting for his picture to be taken. “Let’s just get this over with. Show me the picture when you’re done?”

And showed him Yu did - as soon as the flash light flared up and the camera application made a clicking sound, he turned his phone screen towards Yosuke. There were three wonky circles on his cheeks and nose, each of them had adorable faces and ears shaped like tiny triangles.

Cats. Of course.

“Why am I not surprised,” Yosuke huffed. He could feel laughter coming at his throat.

“I-it’s… ahahaha, Izanagi above, Yosuke… you look so cute!” Yu reached up a hand to cover his mouth, barely able to contain his laughter. If his partner didn’t look so adorable giving in to his emotions, Yosuke would have been quite mad. Instead, he opted for an exasperated sigh.

“Y-you could have just, I don’t know, draw circles and crosses like people usually do,” he walked over to Yu’s side and reasoned, trying his best not to laugh. “But noooo, you could never settle for ‘normal’, could you?”

“Can’t resist…” However adorable he looked as he gave in to unabashed guffaws, someone needed to stop Yu from laughing so hard he could barely breathe. “I thought… ahahaha, I thought it might look cute…”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Yosuke held his partner’s shoulders by both hands, and leaned down for his partner to whisper ‘breathe’ and let him see his small smile. “it does make sense. I think it's cute too.”

“Right?” Taken his cue, Yu let out slow, ragged breaths, attempting to return Yosuke’s amused smirk with one of his own. He lifted Yosuke’s chin and held his cheek between his cold hands. "The cats do look good on you"

“Careful, or you’ll mess up your own art,” Yosuke swatted a hand across his partner’s bicep.

“So you like it?” His grey eyes were brimming with joy and amusement they made Yosuke blush.

“W-well… I can’t say I hate it…” he stammered, then let out a small chuckle. “But cats? Really?”

“They suit you.” Yu said simply, pinching his fiancé’s heated rosy cheeks, which earned him another swat across his bicep in retaliation. "They're cute, just like you."

“Izanagi, you’re embarrassing,” Yosuke spoke, his lower lips pursed.

“But you loooove me, Yosuke,” Yu pulled his fiancé closer towards himself and rubbed their ink-stained cheeks together, “and I love you.”

“Yeah,” Yosuke replied with a blush. “I really do.”


	4. c.japonica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Forehead kisses + Hugs around the waist from behind and nuzzling their neck while talking as casually as ever.  
> For Sora. This one might be a bit suggestive. Hope you like it~

After their trip to Tatsuhime shrine, they went back to Yosuke’s family home.

Teddie was the first to greet them at the front gate, giving both of them his signature ‘teddy-bear’ hugs and ushering them inside. They met Yosuke’s parents in the dining room - his mother was busy washing the _osechi_ boxes, and his father was watching the news on television. The couple both bowed in greeting, to which his mother smiled at them while his father responded with a simple hand wave.

“Watching the news again, dad?” Yosuke asked, walking over to the couch. His father scurried over to one side, saving his son and future son-in-law some seats. Yosuke mouthed a ‘thanks’ before sitting next to him. “What could possibly happen in this sleepy quiet town anyway?”

“ _Enka_ singer scandals, your friend Rise’s latest film projects, whatever Namatame’s up to these days, and the weather,” his father replied. “Oh and look, the stock market.”

“No news is good news, I guess.” Yosuke exclaimed, gluing his eyes to the screen to follow the statistics, with the reporter’s voice by his ears as background static. He could conclude from the numbers that Junes seemed to be doing quite well; however, they might have a tough year ahead of them, which was a bit worrisome.

As they were sitting on the couch watching the news reports, Yosuke pensively leaned his head onto Yu’s shoulder. However peaceful a town Inaba was, who would have known that, ten years ago, there had been a series of murders and kidnappings that had taken this sleepy backwater town by storm, and that of all people, a policeman had pleaded guilty of the crime? The one eventful year of juggling studying, part-time jobs and going into a TV to fight against shadows and find out who the killer had taken a considerable toll on the old Investigation Team even well in their twenties; however, it was the year full of precious memories that solidified their bonds as friends and, for some of them, lovers. 

The news switched to a Junes commercial, and Yu sang to the cheerful jingle like he usually did around Nanako. Yosuke shifted to give his partner a light kiss on his temple, to which Yu gave a small smile in return. 

They bid the elders farewell and headed to Yosuke’s old bedroom, where they hung their coats and scarves onto the cloak rack. Yosuke was busy smoothing out his winter coat when he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist and warm lips on the back of his neck.

“H-hey…,” he exclaimed, startled, “w-what gives?”

“I’m cold, Yosuke,” Yu murmured, pulling his fiancé closer and kissing his ear, “let me stay like this for a while?”

“I-I mean, s-sure, but…” Damn his partner and his penchant for launching surprise attacks such as this. “Isn’t this a bit too… sudden?”

“I don’t know…” Yu replied cheekily, nuzzling his neck. “that kiss on the temple earlier was quite sudden too.”

“T-That was different!” Yosuke argued. “You were too cute, I can’t help it!”

“And you’re very cute when you are flustered, too.” Yu said pointedly. “And I’m really cold, Yosuke. Warm me up?”

“Uh, sure, let me turn on the heater…”

That only made the hug grow tighter around Yosuke’s waist.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” his partner whined and planted a small kiss on Yosuke’s neck.

“W-well, we’ll both be cold if I don’t, so...,” he reasoned, leaning towards the wall and adjusted the heater settings. The room felt a bit warmer after that.

“Okay, now we can--” he announced, and as if taking the cue, Yu nibbled on his neck. “H-hey, that tickles, partner. Let’s move to the bed.”

Moments later, Yosuke found himself snuggling in Yu’s lap, telling his fiancé about his business trip in Kyoto, describing the many tourist attractions of the old capital. Yu stayed quiet and listened while nuzzling his neck, kissing and littering small hickeys on his skin. Occasionally, Yosuke couldn’t help but let out a moan, to which his cheeky partner hummed in satisfaction. 

“It was, _hmmm--_ it was so beautiful, partner,” Yosuke murmured, as if he were lost in a dream. “I wish we could, _ahhh_ , see it together.”

“Hmm,” said partner licked the newly planted hickey and hummed, “Maybe we should plan a trip. Just the two of us.”

“ _Hnggg…_ good idea.”


	5. h.annuus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Forehead touching.  
> For Cube. These boys will be the death of me. Hope you like it~

Throughout the years they’ve lived together in college, Yosuke had known that Yu was never an early riser. Therefore, waking the sleepyhead up at five o’clock in the morning just to watch the first sunrise of the year proved to be quite the feat.

“Come on, Yu,” he insisted, shaking his partner’s shoulder slightly, “Sun’s almost up.”

“Nghhh…” said partner let out a groan and tried to sit up.

“I’ll give you a ton of kisses after we watch the sunrise.” he bribed, and apparently Yu thought it was a good enough deal to immediately roll out of his futon and head to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Yosuke couldn’t help but chuckle at the obvious skip in his partner’s languid steps as he made the futon and went downstairs to get ready. Like the reckless teenagers they were a decade ago, they agreed to climb up the roof to see the sunrise together; unlike those teenagers, however, they had brought a ladder. Yosuke took the ladder from the garden and moved it to the porch.

Moments later, the couple were cuddling on the roof, wrapping themselves up in warm blankets as they watched the sun slowly rising from the horizon.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Yu exclaimed. “We're never able to see this in the city.”

“Mhm, skyscrapers block the view,” Yosuke replied. “Here you can even feel the sun.”

Yu leaned on Yosuke’s shoulder, huddling for warmth and trying his best to keep himself awake. It was not easy, he surmised as his partner’s soothing hand was rubbing circles on his back. Said partner was solemnly watching the sun as if he was slowly becoming one with it, and Yu wanted to kiss him so badly. Instead, he wrapped his hands around Yosuke, relishing the warmth.

“Hey,” Yosuke turned to him, “Sleepy? We could always go back to your room.”

“Let me stay here a while longer,” Yu let out a whine, “You’re warm, Yosuke. Like the sun.”

From his peripheral vision, he could see his fiancé’s face turning red. His hand reached out and held Yosuke’s cheek. His heated, pink cheek. “You feel very hot, partner,” he said, worry laced in his voice, “Are you getting sick?”

“N-no… gahhh, just, stop making me blush!” Yosuke replied, and Yu chuckled. _What a relief._ He moved closer to his fiancé’s face until their foreheads were touching. The warmth from Yosuke’s blush still lingered, heated against his forehead. He couldn’t help but press a kiss on the corner of his fiancé’s lips; this only made Yosuke heat up even more.

Honestly, he was just too cute.

The other man seemed to not mind their close proximity, as Yosuke moved to rest his other hand on Yu’s cold cheek and wandered to his ear, rubbing it gently. Their foreheads remained pressed against each other as they basked in each other’s warmth.

“You’re my sunshine, Yosuke,” he whispered, and he could feel Yosuke blushing, “I love you.”

“I love you too, partner,” his partner murmured, almost religiously so.

“Please stay by my side this year too, sunshine.” Yu spoke reverently.

“I’m always by your side, partner,” Yosuke replied, “ I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap? Thanks everyone for reading this. I really appreciate it!


End file.
